The present invention relates to buckles, and more particularly to a buckle specifically designed for fastening to a dog leash to fix a part of the leash into a loop.
When walking with a dog, a harness 5 and a leash 4 may be used and fastened to the dog so that the dog can be pulled by hand (see FIGS. 1 and 2). A regular dog leash, as shown in FIG. 1 and referenced by 4, comprises a swivel hook 42 with a spring latch 43 at one end, and a handle 41 at an opposite end. When the spring latch 42 is opened, the swivel hook 42 can then be hung on a ring 51 of the harness 5 or a collar for a dog. Because the leash 4 is designed for an individual dog only, two leashes are used when walking two dogs. Furthermore, when carrying a dog in a motor vehicle a fastening device may be used to fix the leash of the dog in place.